


get off please?

by JenosHoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Cock Warming, Dry Humping, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nohyuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Lee Jeno, haechan is beautiful, jeno is hot, nct - Freeform, nctdream, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenosHoe/pseuds/JenosHoe
Summary: Jeno just wanted to game, but Haechan had other plans
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	get off please?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New year loves, hope all of you have a great 2021 and yeah stay happy and healthy uwu
> 
> enjoyyy loves and dont forget to comment and do leave Kudos uwu

Jeno tried keeping his focus on the game in front of him, but how could he when Haechan was straddling his lap, placing way too many kisses down his jaw, not only that, but Jeno had his hands wrapped around the boy's waist, right above Haechans ass, as he tried killing the other team in his game-  
which again wasn't going well with Haechan licking strokes on his neck.

Jeno muted his mic and glared at the boy on top of him, while the latter smiled innocently  
"what?"

Haechan mumbled pecking Jenos lips while he played with his hair,  
Jeno raised an eyebrow  
"Um get off please?"

he said clearly not amused with Haechans behavior  
"Are you sure"

Jeno was about to reply when he suddenly felt Haechan move his hips against his thighs as he attacked Jenos neck once more.  
"Haechan i- Fuck!"

Jeno was cut off again when Haechan slammed his ass down onto Jenos dick.  
"Yes, babe?"

Haechan said looking back at Jeno, he smirked when Jeno removed his headset and switched the game off before putting his hands under Haechans thighs leading him towards the bed and throwing the boy on top of it.  
Jeno peeled his shirt off, throwing it elsewhere, Haechan doing the same.  
He crawled in between Haechans thighs attaching his lips with the latter. he licked Haechans bottom lip, to which Haechan let Jeno slip his tongue in, Jenos hands ran up to Haechans nipples, playing with them aggressively making Haechan moan.  
They pulled away and before Jeno could do anything, Haechan spoke

"I want to ride your thigh"

To say Jeno was shocked, but still obeyed Haechans orders and nodded at him. Jeno leaned his back on the backboard while Haechan sat on his lap, with his knees at the side on Jenos thighs. He smashed his lips on to Jenos while his hands grabbed the side on his face, Jeno wandered his hands onto Haechans ass, squeezing it, making Hachan smile into the kiss, and let his hands rest there.  
Haechan started rocking his hips against Jenos cock once more, but this time, his ears loved the soft groans Jeno let out through the kiss.  
Jeno parted his thighs allowing Haechan to place his right knee in between and he hoisted his thigh a bit highers giving Haechan better access. Haechan moved his hips faster, while he moaned at the feeling of Jenos thick thigh against his cock.  
In the process, he kneed Jenos dick making the older groan, but he couldn't complain when the sight in front of him was breathtaking. Haechan leaving breathy moans while his lips were swollen, his head leaning back as his eyes closed, letting another beautiful moan. both boys were in pairs of shorts, making the friction drive Haechan crazy.

"I'm gonna cum-"  
Before Haechan could, he was thrown under Jeno, who had switched positions making Haechan whine at the edge feeling  
"what the fuck"

he uttered looking at Jeno who flashed his iconic eye smile

"Not so fast love, you still ruined my game by being an impatient slut"

His words made Haechan let out another whine, Jeno worked for his hands in pulling Haechans shorts and throwing them while doing the same with his.

"No cumming until I let you"  
Haechan couldn't help but let his eyes widen at Jeno, to which the boy smirked.  
Jeno grabbed Lube from the drawer next to his bed, and smothered his some onto dick, making Haechan gawk

"No fingers?!"

"did you behave? get on all fours"

Jenos said sternly, Haechan immediately followed and prepared himself for Jenos's thick dick.  
He felt Jenos hand on his left cheek, before smacking it roughly, making him gasp at the stinging feeling.  
Haechan let out a loud cry when he felt Jeno insert his length into him, he gripped the sheets under his palm tighter and squeezed his eyes shut trying to adjust Jenos length, which he was glad the latter let him do

"you can move"  
he muttered, but what he wasn't expect was Jeno to pound into him hard with each thrust. Haechans lips broke apart and he felt tears pool in his eyes as Jenos thrusts slowly turned into blissful pleasure, the pain slowly fading.  
Jeno kept thrusting with a fast pace and leaned forward, his left hand on Haechans hips, while he used his free hand to grab Haechan by the front of his neck, pulling him closer.  
Haechan let out song-like moans, making Jeno grind into him harder  
"you like being fucked by me?"  
"couldn't fucking wait now could you?"

he spoke into Haechans ear, his hand still on the boy's neck, while Haechan grabbed Jenos nape. 

"Jeno- fuck, let me cum"  
He breathed out, but Jeno told him off, and dragged his mouth onto Haechans shoulder, leaving bites for kisses, before sucking his sweet spot on his jaw, driving Haechan crazy.  
He let go of Haechans neck, making him fall back on his hands, and intensified his thrusts, he brought his free hand onto Haechans hard dick, pumping it with the same rhythm of his thrusts.  
Jeno Moaned at the feeling of Haechan around him, reaching his high as well he groaned  
"You can cum"

and let out a growl when he felt Haechans walls clench around him.  
He continued fucking Haechan through both of their orgasms, before falling onto Haechans back.  
He let his member stay Haechan for a while, then pulled out, making Haechan whine at the sudden loss.  
He got up from the bed and flipped Haechan over picking him up by his thighs and lead him towards the washroom, while the latter wrapped his legs around Jeno's waist and pressed small kisses onto his shoulder blade.

After half an hour of showering(and making out), Jeno walked out, with black sweatpants on, and Haechan who was, once again hung on to him, was in one of Jeno's many hoodies and boxers.  
Jeno placed Haechan on the bed, gently, before lying next to him.  
He pulled Haechan closer by his waist, while the mentioned boy tangled his legs with Jeno.

"I should disturb you while playing, more often you know?"  
He said looking up to Jeno, his words making Jeno giggle, he pressed his lips onto Haechans forehead, and let his head rest on top of his when Haechan snuggled into his chest

"Sure love, your the one who won't be able to walk, so you better not complain"  
He said and laughed once more when the boy groaned in his chest.

"Good night hyuck"  
"good night"


End file.
